Often data stores include an enhanced, if not altogether sophisticated, configuration that generally goes unused by clients performing searches. For instance, where an operating system or an application is attempting to search a particular data store, without knowledge of the data store's structure, a simple text search is the only available approach. The simple text search does not consider, because it does not know, that the data store may have a number of fields available for more particularized searching. Also, the simple text search does not contemplate a federated organization in which many data stores may be searched in a seamless fashion. Traditionally, the simple text search is used because the operating system or application has no way of discerning the structure of various data stores. And the data stores have no way to communicate their structure for use by the operating system or application. The user is thus relegated to a simple and unsophisticated searching mechanism for data stores that does not take advantage of particular data stores' schema.